Konoha Runaways Return
by SilverWolfStar
Summary: When life bites you, what do you do? Run away and try again later? That's what Sakura, Hinata, Temari and Ino did. But has it turned out to be better...Or has it turned out to be worse....Who knows? Please read and review! I will update asap!
1. Prologue

**Summary ---- **When life bites you, what do you do? Run away and try again later? That's what these five girls did. But did it work out for the best?

HI!!! This is my firt time publishing a story. I write, but i never published, until i discovered FanFiction! And i was like, AWESOME!!! Haha, anywho, Yes it's another Konoha High School kinda story, but hey, chillax, i'm trying to make it as unique as possible!! So, sit back read, and i'll try and update ASAP!!

**Disclaimer ---- **I do not own Naruto or any characters from it (No matter how hard i wish, or ask Santa, i just don't get it!! :/ )

**Warning ---- **Swearing...Hidan rubbed off on me...And as he features later, the warning continues, lot's of swearing!!

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

The young girl slammed her fist into a tree. She yelped in pain, and collapsed, her shoulders shaking hard. His face continued to swim in her mind. She was only twelve, yet she still believed she loved him. His blue eyes, his blonde hair. And yet he insisted on bullying her, tormenting her and messing with her.

"Oh, Naruto. Why can't you see? Why can't you see that I love you?" Hinata sighed. She shook her head briskly, and clambered to her feet. Her school was probably just letting people out now. She would wait for Temari. Sure enough, said girl was running towards her, her jade eyes piercing.

"I smacked him! I really hit him hard, Hina!" Temari yowled, a large grin spreading over her face, and her sandy hair billowing out. Hinata straightened her glasses, and blinked at Temari.

"Who?" "Who?! Silly Hinata! Naruto of course!" Temari scoffed. "Oh, Tem! Why would you do that?" Hinata scowled, her normal shy stutter lost around her best friend. "Cause! He's horrible! He was laughing about making you cry." Temari shrugged. Hinata started giggling.

"Temari, I don't want to go home." she sighed suddenly. Temari nodded enthusiastically.

"Neither do I! And you know what we used to discuss when we were younger?!"

"Running away? Temari don't be silly! We are only twelve!" Hinata reasoned. Temari shrugged.

"I don't exactly care. And, we could spend a few years away from this stupid school. All it does is teach you boring stuff! Not how to beat bullies, confess your undying love for said bully and OUCH!" Temari yowled, clutching her shoulder. She glared at Hinata's small form. "You know, you pack quite a punch."

"Thanks. But do you really think we could? You know. Move, run away, bye bye Konoha High?"

"Sure!" Temari smiled. Hinata sighed, and nodded.

"I'll meet you here at eight. Tonight. I need to pack." Hinata whispered, pushing her glasses further up her nose. Temari nodded and fiddled with her music player.

"See you tonight, Hina!" Temari's parting words called.

Elsewhere….

"DAMN! I hate it, Ino, I really hate it." Sakura shouted, throwing her books round the room in disgust.

"Sakura, calm down. Just cause that was the fourth guy today to comment on your forehead. At least you weren't teased for being to fat. It's baby fat, I'm telling you!" Ino grimaced, her eyes changing a deeper blue with the hurt. Sakura smiled sympathetically at her podgy friend.

"It'll be fine, Ino. We'll get through another few years." "Let's take a few years off." Ino decided suddenly. "What?!"

"Go, run away, be spontaneous!" Ino cried dramatically, clapping her hands together.

"Ino!""Sakura, come on! We can leave these arrogant bastards," Sakura gasped at her friends vocabulary, "and crappy school! We can run, and come back, to see what's changed!"

"Ino, that's… a…brilliant…idea!" Sakura smiled. "I know!" Ino fluffed out her tightly tied ponytail. Sakura smiled, and began shoving the necessities in the bag.

"Aren't you slightly glad we leave together, Forehead-girl?" Ino teased lightly.

"Sometimes, Ino-pig. Sometimes." Sakura smiled, as the girls' packed their bags and left the building.

* * *

**Deidara ~~~ Wow, poor Hinata-chan!  
SilverWolfStar ~~~~ DEIDARA!!!! *stares at him*  
Sasori ~~~ Awah, my poor Saku-chan!  
SilverWolfStar ~~~~ SASORI *stares in awe*  
Deidara and Sasori ~~~ O_o  
SilverWolfStar ~~~~ OH EM GEE!!!!!! I like love you two! Your art rocks, both of them! And you two are my fav partners in the Akatsuki! Your possibly drawing in second place in my fav Akatsuki though.  
Deidara and Sasori ~~~ *blushes* gee, thanks...  
SilverWolfStar ~~~~ KAWAII!!!!!!! *faints*  
Deidara ~~~ O_o  
Sasori ~~~ While Deidara pokes the authoress with a stick, please read and reveiw!**

Lol, that conversation was real fun to type up! Fangirl moment, baha!! XP XD But, do as Sasori says please!! Read and review!!


	2. Chapter 1 Returning Superstars

**SilverWolfStar ~~~ Hello! This is the first chapter (unless you count the prologue) in the Runaways Return Story.  
Deidara ~~~ But this story has no reviews!  
SilverWolfStar ~~~ So? And hey IT'S DEIDEI!!!!!  
Deidara ~~~ That means it sucks, un  
SilverWolfStar ~~~ You're.... You're right. I'm a bad author right?  
Deidara ~~~ N-No, i didn't mean-  
SilverWolfStar ~~~ *sits down* damn....  
Sasori ~~~ Baka, what did you do? You made the author upset!  
Deidara ~~~ Her story has no reviews un!  
****SilverWolfStar ~~~ Cause it's rubbish story.  
Sasori ~~~ Maybe it's cause the Akatsuki aren't in it!  
SilverWolfStar ~~~ Nah, you guys come in during Chapter three ENTER THE HOTTIES.  
Deidara ~~~ Sex scenes?  
SilverWolfStar and Sasori ~~~ *stare at Deidara*  
Deidara ~~~ It's just a suggestion, un!  
SilverWolfStar ~~~ Maybe i could....THANKS DEIDEI *Glomps Deidara*  
Sasori ~~~ While the authoress glomps Deidara, I'll do the disclaimer. SilverWolfStar doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters. If she did, she says she would make various pairings, and make sure the Akatsuki are all alive, and have love interests!  
Deidara ~~~ Puhlease read and review!  
Sasori and SilverWolfStar ~~~ *snigger*  
Deidara ~~~ What, un?  
SilverWolfStar ~~~ You sounded gay.  
Deidara ~~~ O_O  
SilverWolfStar ~~~ ^-^  
Sasori ~~~ XP**

**Chapter 1 ---- Returning Superstars!**

"Where are they?" Hinata grumbled, kicking a black converse against the tyres of her jeep. Ino sniggered, as her eighteen year old friend continued grumbling under her breath, her lavender eyes down. Hinata snapped her head up, making her luscious indigo hair swing around her face.

"What did you say?" Hinata asked coldly.

"I sniggered." Ino smirked, meeting Hinata's gaze with bright blue eyes. Hinata scowled at the curvy girl and perked her head up at the sound of motorbikes revving up. She hurried to the edge of the drive. Sure enough, her two other friends were appearing round the corner, racing each other on their motorbikes. Sakura's shoulder length pink hair raced out behind her, as her lean body crouched on the bike. Hinata's long time friend Temari howled happily, the wind blowing her bangs away from the piercing jade eyes. Her tanned complexion suited her well. Just behind them, the removal lorry was coming. Hinata ran lightly onto their new front yard, as the two motorbikes squealed onto the drive. Sakura and Temari hopped off, laughing and nudging each other playfully. The removal men hopped out of their lorry, and kept their eyes on the four eighteen year olds, as they headed to unload the rest of the girls' stuff. Ino ran up to the new front door, and opened it.

"In here boys!" she hollered, racing inside, as the first couch headed in the door.

"Hina, shall we go to the school? To sort out everything before tomorrow?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"I guess. I'm taking Tema's bike!" Hinata yelled, racing to the green motorbike, and revved it up laughing.

"Be careful with him!" Temari yelled, as her two friends raced off towards their old school.

"Where do you want this baby?" one of the younger removal men asked Temari seductively.

"Up your ass, where your freaking ego is." Temari snapped back, earning herself a glare from her blonde friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 0000 ~~~~~~~~~~~

"What can I do for you two girls?" Shizune asked, peering at the two girls before her. One of them had shocking pink hair, and a 'Saving Amy' t-shirt on., complete with skinny jeans and converses. The girl standing directly in front of her had long indigo hair, and a white shirt, stating 'I love sailors' and a pair of shorts with blue sneakers.

"We're coming back to this school. I think we had an appointment. Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno?" the indigo haired girl asked. "Ah yes! Hinata, Sakura, you two used to go here along with… Ino Yamanaka, and Temari Sabuka? Correct?"

"Yes. We moved away to Suna High, but then missed Konoha so much, that we just had to come back!" Sakura said, sneering as she spoke. Shizune blinked at the girl's attitude, but handed over the four girls' timetables. Hinata pocketed them, and the locker numbers.

"AH!" Sakura screamed, her eyes locking onto the picture of the school.

"What is it Sakura?!" Hinata yelped. Sakura turned to her and gestured at the picture.

"Uniform… Uniform is now been taken on by Konoha!" Sakura turned to her friend, with a sad look on her face.

"Here you go, Hinata, Sakura! Your new uniform!" Shizune smiled, coming out of a separate room.

"There are trousers, skirts, blouses, a jacket, and a tie. Black skirt and trousers, white blouse, black jacket and red and black tie." Shizune smiled, handing Hinata the four bags. Hinata took them and thanked Shizune, before returning her attention to the picture. Bright blue eyes caught her attention.

'_Naruto is still here then?_' Hinata smirked slightly, ignoring Sakura's muttering beside her, as they walked out to the motorbikes. Only to find two girls doing slutty poses on them, in front of a group of six boys.

"OI! What the fuck do you think you're doing on my bike?!" Sakura yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. Hinata smirked as the boy's mouths dropped open and the two slut's blinked. She was also pleased to see Naruto in the gang. Her and Sakura stormed towards the bikes, and stopped in front of the two girls'.

"Do you think you're funny? Being sluts on our bikes?!" Hinata growled. The girl with red hair blinked.

"Sluts?" she asked.

"Oh my God! You don't even know what you're classified as do you? Well, here I am to tell you… SLUTS!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't tell Karin she's a slut, bitch." the girl on Hinata's bike snapped.

"Woof woof." Hinata growled, glaring at the girl.

"I'm Ami and this is Karin. We rule the school, slags." "Slags?! That's it!" Sakura yowled, clenching her fist and running towards Ami.

"Sakura! Come on, they're not even worth the effort." Hinata gasped, grabbing her friend by the shirt. "And as for you two. Get out of our freaking sights, and get off of our bikes!" Hinata finally yelled at Karin and Ami. The two girls' scrambled, and Karin rushed to a boy, Hinata thought was Sasuke. A brown haired boy stepped forward, red triangles tattooed on his face.

"Who are you two?" he asked, brown eyes flickering over Hinata."New. And their," Sakura jerked her head towards the two girls', "worst nightmare."

Hinata and Sakura laughed, spinning the bikes round, and earning squeals from the girls as they swerved towards them, then straightened up and raced out of school.

~~~~~~0000~~~~~

Hinata emptied the uniform onto the kitchen table. The four girls gasped.

"Make over!" Ino cried.

"Making it to be more like us?" Temari asked, holding up the trousers.

"Hell yes!" Ino laughed, grabbing the skirt. Sakura chuckled, and grabbed a few badges, all that read various stuff, along the lines of 'Kiss my ass' and things. She attached them to her jackets, on the pockets, and smirked, as Ino had began unstitching her skirt. No doubt she was going to make it tighter, to show off her figure, and shorter, to show off her legs. Hinata was attaching ribbons to her skirt, and sowing with various coloured threads, and in zigzag style. Temari was using fabric paint on her trousers, painting flames from the bottom of the trousers, up to the knee, in shades of green. Sakura stared at her trousers. What to do? OH! Sakura grabbed a fabric pen, and began drawing on her trousers. She painted her hands white, and stuck them on the area, where her butt would be. She chuckled to herself, and smiled at her master piece. Hinata had stuck glitter on her trousers, making them bottom up to mid thigh a pale blue shimmery colour. Her skirt had ribbons in certain places, and looked awesome.

"Hey, Hina. Check it out!" Sakura crowed, turning her trousers towards Hinata.

"Oh my God! Sakura! That's crazy!" Hinata giggled, grinning at her friend's cheeky antics.

"Well, ya know me!"

"Hey guys! Look!" Ino smiled, holding the skirt up. It would probably brush the middle of her thigh, and fit snugly on her hips. Her trousers had various bits of threads in crazy patterns up the sides, and her jacket, much like her skirt, had purple buttons sown on near the bottom, and on the shoulder, whereas the buttons were on the area where the belt would be for the skirt. Temari held hers up. She had gone for green, using green flames on the trousers, green sparkle on the jacket and green flowers sown onto the skirt.

"We're gonna really stand out!" Temari grinned, holding her hand up for a high five.

"Well, night guys. I'll make breakfast tomorrow. Waffles?" Hinata asked, heading upstairs. "Do you like waffles?" "Yeah we like waffles!" the three girls chorused back to Ino. They all laughed, and headed up to their rooms, Ino and Sakura on second floor, Temari and Hinata on third.

~~~~~~0000~~~~~~

"Morning!" Ino chirped, clattering into the kitchen. Sakura turned to her, with her maple syrup dripping out onto the waffle and grinned. "Nice." she smiled. Ino had her skirt on, and was wearing knee high black socks, with a pair of dolly shoes. Her blouse was tucked into the skirt, her tie was short and rested between her round breasts and her jacket was on.

"I know!" Ino grinned, striking a pose, and shaking her blonde platinum hair, as it swayed in her ponytail. She sat down and grabbed two waffles, pouring on the sugar as if her life depended on it. Hinata was wearing her skirt, with a pair of kitten heels and her blouse was outside the skirt, with her tie tied round her waist. Her indigo hair was swaying round her hips, and a small pair of flower studs set if off nicely. Temari flicked lemon pips at Sakura, aiming for the rosette's hair. Sakura kept shielding it, her tie wrapped round her head, and the ends dangling down with her hair. She was wearing her trousers, and a pair of high tops chequered trainers. Temari sniggered, and looked down at her trousers. She'd tucked in the blouse, and was wearing a huge black belt, that showed off her hips, and her jacket was slung casually over the top of it. Her tie was wrapped down her right arm, and her hair was in the usual four spiky ponytails. The four friends dropped their plates into the sink, and agreed Ino would wash up tonight. They looked at their time tables.

Homeroom -- Kakashi Hatake

History -- Iruka Umino

English -- Kurenai Yuhi

BREAK ___ thirty minutes

PE -- Might Gai

Science -- Jiraiya

Maths -- Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu

LUNCH____ One hour and a half

Art (Sculpture, Painting, Photography, Wood Work etc) -- Anko Mitarashi

Music -- Asuma Sarutobi

FREE TIME ~~~~~

"YEAH!" Sakura yelled. "What?" Hinata asked, jumping slightly. "We have Kakashi-sensei for home room!" Sakura smiled, jumping around happily. "I had him last time."

"Oh my God, I remember Izumo and Kotetsu. Man, those two are HOT!" Temari squealed, licking her lips. "Hello?! What about Iruka!" Ino laughed.

"Kurenai is a nice teacher, she's very understanding." Hinata whispered softly.

"Yeah, I suppose. But who the hell is Jiraiya?! And Asuma?" Sakura practically howled.

"Well…Why don't we find out?" Temari grinned, running towards the door that led out onto the garage. Hinata's and Ino's bikes had finally arrived, and Hinata rushed straight over, carefully sitting on her skirt, so it wouldn't blow up. Ino was wearing shorts underneath, so she just sat down and revved up the engine, and Sakura pressed the button for the garage door to open. The four girls sat on their bikes, grinning and revving the engine impatiently. As soon as the door was open enough, the four eighteen year olds shot out. Temari howled and Sakura hollered. They wove through cars, earning beeps and yells, some nice, some not, until they reached the school car park. Probably a five minute motor bike drive, a ten minute car drive and a fifteen minute walk from their three story house. The four girls followed each other in a screech of tyres, to stop next to each other. They all smiled each other, as everyone turned to look at them, gasping at the four (hot) girls seated on the motorbikes. Hinata turned at some wolf whistles, and noticed Naruto among the four who whistled. The other was a boy with black hair, a boy with brown hair and…Neji?! Her cousin still went here? He knows how her father is! Temari was smirking at the group of boys.

"Ooh! I like blondie!" Ino whispered, coming to stand by Hinata's bike, that was nearer to the school steps, and the group of boys.

"Naruto?" Hinata hissed. Hinata stared at him, pushing the brown haired boy (not the same one as yesterday) down the steps, and thought what on earth her younger self used to see in him.

"Is that his name? Wow, best get myself, aquatinted." Ino smiled, with a wink. Sakura sighed, and pushed Ino gently. Hinata clambered off her bike, and the girls slipped the keys into their bags.

"Let's make this school living hell." Sakura grinned, punching the air excitedly. "Hell to the yeah!" Temari crowed, as they passed the boys.

"Oi, cutie!" Naruto's voice called out. The four girls turned around, each placing a hand on their hips, and arching an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"See ya around." Naruto winked at them, licking his lips slowly. Hinata snorted in disgust, and stormed inside, Sakura closely following her, then Temari. Ino followed a bit later. The four girls headed down towards their lockers. Luckily, they were all next to each other. Hinata slammed hers open, growling about stupid perverted boys under her breath. Temari tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you okay, Hina?" Temari whispered. Hinata softened immediately at Temari's face.

"Yes, I'm fine Tema." Hinata smiled. The four girls shoved some stuff that they wouldn't need until after break into their lockers, and then wandered off to homeroom. They just opened the door as the bell rang, and Sakura screamed, seeing as though she was right next to the bell.

"Jesus Christ! My ears are bleeding! How the hell am I supposed to put up with that for the two years I have left here?!" Sakura yelled at the teacher. Hinata grinned, as Karin and Ami seemingly shrunk away from Sakura's glorious anger.

"Ah. So you are the new girls. Well come on then, introduce yourselves."

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei, you already know us!" Ino smiled, fiddling with her bang. Kakashi stared at them with one grey eye, his grey hair falling sexily into the other eye.

"I do?" "Come on! Who else has pink hair?!" Sakura cried, feigning a faint. Temari sniggered, as some of the boys who knew Sakura gasped.

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura?" Kakashi asked. "Buyah!" Sakura laughed, giving a cheeky grin to Kakashi.

"But, I have changed over the years I've not been here… Over the six years anyways. I like my friends, skateboarding, my motorbike, music, long lasting art and cats. I hate sluts, people who think they are all that, when really, I could kick their ass and people who insult my friends. I'm afraid you're in for a serious ass kicking if you insult me or my friends." Sakura smiled, inspecting her nails. They were painted red and black, to match the tie she was wearing on her head.

"Hey, I'm Ino, and, well, to put it simply, I like boys." she winked at the male population. Naruto howled loudly, causing Ino to smirk. "I love my friends, dancing, birds and clothes. No, I'm not a slut or a preppy kinda girl, believe me! Anywho, I hate the same as Sakura. And I'll also do the same as Sakura if you insult me or my friends." Ino grinned, tossing her bang out of her eye.

"Sup? I'm Temari, and-""TEMARI!" two boys yelled, standing up. The four girls stared at them. One of them was the boy Naruto had been pushing down the stairs, with brown hair and purple fac paint on, and the other was a red haired boy, teal eyes and a tattoo for love on his forehead. Hinata turned to her best friend, ready to ask who they were, but was surprised to see Temari's bottom lip trembling, like she was going to cry.

"Gaara? Kankuro?" Temari whispered in amazement. Hinata blinked and scanned her memories for those names or those faces.

"Psst! Who are they? And how do they know Tema?" Sakura whispered, pulling on Hinata's hair.

"I think…OH! That's her younger brothers. But only by a few months." Hinata remembered.

"Gaara, Kankuro, please sit down!" Kakashi sighed. The two boys sat down again, staring at their elder sibling as she stared back at them. "Um…Where was I? Oh yeah, I'm Temari, I have two brothers, my best friends are these three, I like music, sport and horses. I dislike the same as my friends, and sprouts. Those vegetables are evil!" the majority of the class laughed at this. "I'll also do the same as Sakura and Ino if you insult me or my friends."

Temari pointedly stared at Ami and Karin, who cringed. The three girls turned to Hinata with big smiles.

"Hey. I adore my friends, art, music, writing, running and dogs. I dislike the same as my friends, and sprouts too. OH, and bullies. I will, as my friends said, kick your ass if you insult me or my friends. Yes, I have changed since I used to come here!" Hinata smiled, her eyes unconsciously flickering to Naruto. She looked away and out the window. "I aim to fall in love. That's all I see in my future. Is to fall in love. I think that's what we all want anyway, me and my friends. Yeah, I'm slightly soppy, but, if you have a problem, talk to my fist." Hinata giggled. She pretended to think, placing a finger on her chin. "Is there anything I've forgotten?"

"Your name!" the brown haired boy from yesterday called. She locked eyes with him and smirked.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

~~~~0000~~~~

The class erupted. Neji jumped up, with Sasuke, and a pineapple haired boy trying to hold him down, whilst Naruto fell off his chair. The Hinata Hyuuga he remembered had glasses, dressed in baggy clothing and was ugly! (A/N: Don't worry, I don't think that, it's just for the story!) This girl had no glasses, was gorgeous and was wearing tight clothes! And not to mention Sakura, the girl he crushed on was back. With their hot friends too! Temari was Gaara's feisty sister then? And Ino. She was sexy! Naruto pulled himself back up, shaking his blonde hair, and stared at the four girls. Not exactly new then, hey?

"Right, now girls, go sit near the back and everyone talk among yourselves." Kakashi yelled over the din of the class. The girls headed to the far right corner, and Hinata and Temari sat upon the desk, Sakura and Ino on the chairs. The brown haired boy who had asked for Hinata's name turned to Naruto.

"I like her." he said calmly. Naruto blinked. "Who?" "Hyuuga girl. I liked her when she was twelve, and you picked on her." Kiba stated. Naruto turned his blue gaze to Hinata. She was giggling along with Temari and Ino, while Sakura spoke. His gaze enlightened onto Ino. She was beautiful when she laughed. Wait. He shook his head. He was the playboy of this school! Gaara was already storming over to Temari, Kankuro following, and Neji was squeezing past his fan girls to get to Hinata. So they may as well all go over. Naruto stood up and beckoned Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke. They sauntered over, Naruto shoving his hands in his pockets. Ami glanced up at him as he walked by, and licked her lips slowly. He stopped down to her ear.

"Thanks for last night baby." he whispered, nipping her ear lobe. She sucked in a breath and grinned.

"Your welcome, big boy." she smirked. Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru rolled their eyes, while Naruto laughed and continued on towards the four girls.

"Temari, you do realise that I had to get a job when you left." Kankuro was complaining to his elder sister. Gaara and Temari simultaneously smacked him upside the head. Neji was hugging Hinata. That's when it clicked. Neji Hyuuga.

"Hey, Ne-eh-ji!" Naruto called, pulling out Neji's name to sound different. Neji glared at Naruto and stepped up to him. "What do you want?" he snarled.

"Whoa, I came to see Ino." Naruto said, holding his hands up, and winking at Ino. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Just you stay away from my cousin. You are the reason she left after all." Neji snapped. The four boys stepped backwards in shock.

"What now?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto made my cousin leave. She just told me." Neji sighed, rolling his eyes, causing his fan girls to squeal.

Naruto turned his blue gaze onto Hinata and she glared back, her lips curling into a snarl. "Got a p-problem N-Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata mimicked her younger stutter. "Cause you aren't worth my time.""I'm sorry." Naruto said, surprised at the words coming out of his mouth. "I'm sorry I made you leave, Hinata."

"Oh, I forgave you ages ago. It's just the fact you never apologized to me!" Hinata grinned. She stuck out a slim, pale hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." Naruto grinned, shaking her hand with his tanned hand.

"Awesome!" Sakura laughed, attracting Shikamaru's attention. Sasuke felt a pair of eyes on him, and flicked his onyx eyes up to meet jade orbs. Temari bit her lower lip, and dragged her gaze away. Kiba was intent on sitting near Hinata, and Naruto was flirting with a unbothered Ino.

How had these four girls gotten their attention so quickly?

* * *

**SilverWolfStar ~~~~ Awesome...It was seven pages long O_o  
Deidara ~~~~ But was it good enough to get reviews, un?  
Sasori ~~~~ We can only hope!  
SilverWolfStar ~~~~ Please Read and Review! I'll give you any character you want!! And cookies ^_^  
Deidara ~~~~ ME!!! I want cookie!!!  
Sasori ~~~~ Go fetch! *throws cookie*  
Deidara and SilverWolfStar ****~~ WTF? O_o  
SilverWolfStar ~~~~ And yes, i am aware that the characters aren't the same as in the anime, but what do you think of the feisty Hinata? Or the loving Gaara, Kankuro and Neji? Or even the playboy Naruto? Please tell me in reviews!! Thankies *holds box of cookies waiting patiently***

* * *


	3. Chapter 2 Class Rebellions

**SilverWolfStar ~~~~** Chapter two!! WOOP WOOP! I think chapter three will be a short one... Hello, this one is like 20 pages long!! That's how much i like writing XP  
**Deidara ~~~~ **Isn't there something you would like to say, Wolf,un?  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~~ **Ummm.......errmmmmm....I like cookies ?! ^^  
**Sasori ~~~~ **To do with the story? And i like cookies too!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~~ **OH!!! Thank you sooooooo much to PhoenixTears95 and Sir Greatness, for your kind reviews!! They helped me write all of this chapter!! SO thanks again, the reviews were appreciated!  
**Deidara ~~~~ **HEY, un! I thought we would be in this chapter, or at least some sex scenes, un!  
**Sasori ~~~~** How on earth i'm supposed to call you my equal i do not know...  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~~ **Awah, Dei-kun, no worries, you'll be in chapter..... 4 slightly, then more for the next chapters after that! And Saso-kun, be nice to Dei-kun!  
**Sasori ~~~~ **(Sigh) yeah yeah, sure sure.  
**Deidara ~~~~ **YAY!!!!! un!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~~ **Anywho, on with the story!! WAIT!!! Hidan, say the disclaimer!!  
**Hidan ~~~~ **SilverWolfStar doesn't own the Naruto Characters, or any of the song lyrics. If she did, she would put herself and anyone else who wanted to be, inside the Naru-universe and be happy and annoying.  
**SilverWolfStar, Sasori and Deidara ~~~~ **O_o  
**Hidan ~~~~ **What?  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~~ **You.... Didn't.......swear....... (twitch)  
**Hidan ~~~~ **Fine (takes big breath)  
**Deidara, Sasori and SilverWolfStar ~~~~ **(glomps Hidan and covers his mouth) Yeah, carry on reading! UN!

* * *

**Class Rebellions!! **

The bell rang again, loudly. Shikamaru jolted, his head rising from the desk, and stared sleepily at the clock. There was a loud groan beside him, and Sakura pushed her chair out, her head still on the table. She scrambled for her bag, then pulled herself up. She stretched, and Shikamaru caught sight of pale torso skin, before he flushed and turned away. Temari noticed and sniggered. She then glanced down at Gaara's timetable and growled. Sasuke looked shocked at the sudden noise, and turned towards her, flicking a black bang out of his onyx eyes.

"What's up?" he asked, allowing his famous smirk to fall into place. Temari smirked back at him, which surprised him.

"I've got history. Oh well, gives time for Saku to fall asleep, hey!" she grinned, nudging Sakura. Slightly too hard, as the pinkette fell into Shikamaru, and they both stumbled, Shikamaru managing to hold them both up.

"I know people say girls will throw themselves at you, Shika, but that's just ridiculous!" Naruto howled. Sakura turned and launched herself at Temari, pulling on one of her ponytails. "Push me again, Tema, and I swear, you'll be out that window!" Sakura growled. Temari, Ino and Hinata laughed, as the seven boys flinched away from her, and Sakura had to join in.

"Who have you got history with, sweetheart?" Naruto asked Ino playfully. Ino stared at him coolly, pursing her lips slightly.

"I've got Iruka Umino. Who have you got, playboy?" Ino smirked, as Naruto paled.

"Same." he muttered. Dang it! How did she know he was a playboy?!

"Class. The bell went three minutes ago. Get a move on!" Kakashi stated, bored already and leaning against the door, holding it open.

"I don't know where this room is!" Sakura whined, following Shikamaru to the front of the class. He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Sakura, even if it is troublesome, I'll show you where all your classes are." Shikamaru smiled slightly. Sakura grinned, and bounced up to walk beside the lazy boy.

"But, I'm not troublesome, am I?" she pouted, as they walked down the corridor. Shikamaru glanced at her, smiling as she kept her eyes down, boys whistling at her.

"Slightly. But it's a change from the usual." Shikamaru whispered, nudging her lightly.

~~~~0000~~~~

Kiba was walking on one side of Hinata, glaring at any boys from other classes, daring them to make a move on her. Hinata was completely oblivious to the death glares he was giving out, and chattering to Neji about her younger sister, and her father.

"You do realise he'll want to see you, Hinata-chan." Neji told her firmly. Hinata sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't hear from him when I ran away." she protested, staring at the ground, watching her kitten heels pace on the shiny floor.

"Hinata-chan, your wrong there. He wouldn't stop looking for you, and it's only when Hanabi decided to tell him about the letter you gave her, did he stop. Even then, he would jump every time his phone rang." Neji snapped back at her. Hinata sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"You know, the one thing I didn't miss, was you always being right." Hinata hissed, glaring jokingly at Neji. He simply grinned at her.

"Yeah that's right, turn around." Kiba snarled suddenly.

"Kiba-kun, who are you talking to?" Hinata asked, turning her attention to the fuming boy on her left. He glanced down at her in surprise. She added a 'kun' to his name?

"Nothing, Hinata! I so totally wasn't glaring at the boys staring at you!" Kiba grinned nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, Kiba-kun!" Hinata giggled, holding his bicep. "That's so sweet of you! Looking out for me on my first day back!" Kiba glanced down at the small hand wrapped round his bicep and smiled contently. He suddenly locked eyes with her lavender orbs, and they stared at each other, as they walked forward. Neji coughed loudly, and they both snapped their heads round to look at him. Neji smirked at Kiba's lazy content expression, and Hinata's slightly flustered one, and shook his head, his long brown ponytail swaying. His fan girls squealed, and some fainted. Hinata glanced behind at them and chuckled.

"Neji!" a girl shouted. Neji glanced to his right and a grin light up his handsome features. A girl with blonde ringlets bouncing round her peachy face came running up. She threw her arms round his neck and kissed him fervently.

"Harumi, I never knew you missed me so much!" he laughed, his arm over her petite shoulders. Hinata coughed loudly, as Kiba gagged beside her.

"Oh, sorry Hinata-chan! This is my girlfriend, Harumi!" Neji smiled.

"Oh, so you're his runaway cousin! Aw, your even cuter in person, than you are in the pictures!" Harumi smiled, extending a slim arm round Neji's body.

"Yup, I'm back with my roomies for the last two years of Konoha High!" Hinata grinned. When Harumi snuggled back into Neji's side, she mouthed a 'nice girl' to Neji. Neji chuckled and pushed Hinata softly.

~~~~0000~~~~

Gaara stared silently at his sister, as he paced next to her. Temari was completely unaware of the tense atmosphere, and chattered happily to Sasuke, who was very flattered.

"Temari, why did you leave us?" Gaara asked, coldly. Temari turned her head round to face her younger brother, and tilted a head, like a puppy.

"You had Baki anyways! Me and Hinata left together. We actually went to Suna, and enrolled ourselves there, and then we met Sakura and Ino, and then we brought a house and then-""I don't want to hear anymore _and then's_! So, Hinata was being bullied, why did you leave?" Gaara interrupted, clenching his fists.

"Gaara, dearest younger brother, Hinata wasn't the only one being bullied." Temari smiled sadly.

"You were being bullied?" Kankuro piped up.

"Yeah. I guess I'm to independent for my own good, because people started saying I was _manly_, and I was _gay_ and crap like that. It's like, God damn it people, get a life!!" Temari laughed softly, throwing her hands behind her head and strutting down the corridor to the door her friends had disappeared into. Sasuke turned, and flinched away from Gaara's evil expression. He scurried away after Temari. Kankuro cracked his knuckles, frightening younger kids beside him.

"Oh, no, sorry kids, didn't mean to scare you. Here, have some sweets! There ya- HEY! Gaara, wait up!" Kankuro yelled, scampering after his younger brother.

~~~~0000~~~~

Ino was walking like a model down the corridor. She couldn't find her friends, but was following the direction she assumed they were going in.

"Yo, INO!" an annoying voice bellowed. Naruto suddenly popped up beside her, grinning sexily. "Where are you off to?"

"History. Where you should be going too." Ino told him coldly.

"Ouch! What's with the cold demeanour?" Naruto chuckled, steering Ino away from the wrong classroom.

"Wait. Where's playboy Naruto gone?" Ino asked.

"Ah, is that how you see me? And how did you know I was a playboy?"

"Cause I'm like you." Ino smirked, running a tongue over pearly white teeth. Naruto shuddered in excitement. He went to slam her against the locker and kiss her, but she darted after Gaara's unmistakeable red hair with a cry of "Yo! Gaara, sweets, wait up!"

Naruto growled, and slammed a fist into the lockers, making young kids drop their sweets. He sneered at them and stalked into the classroom, his mind on a certain blonde woman.

~~~~0000~~~~

Sakura was the first to rush to the door. Her and Ino hung their heads and groaned. "That was so boring. I've never slept so soundly in any lesson before. Rules. School rules. It's like we don't already know them!" Sakura sighed, linking up with her best friend. Hinata and Temari skipped to their sides, and they walked towards the staircase.

"So, Kurenai-sensei, huh?" Temari asked, jumping up the stairs and placing a hand on her hip. Boys stared at her, and some even licked their lips. Hinata chuckled, and nodded, shifting her red bag up her shoulder more.

"Saku!" Ino whined, as Sakura started humming to Linkin Park, Numb. Sakura sighed, and changed the humming to Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. Ino, Temari and Hinata joined in, heading to the classroom. They almost fell over backwards at what met their eyes. Ami was kissing down Naruto's neck, and he had his eyes closed in pure bliss. Pairs of green, jade and lavender eyes met a slightly shimmery blue pair. Ino bit her lip and walked to the classroom, purposefully bumping into Ami. Naruto yelped as she fell to the side of him, and then his eyes widened as he stared after platinum blonde hair. Hinata, Sakura and Temari followed after their friend, glaring at Naruto, even if he was their new friend, and sat down in the middle rows of eight. Sakura rubbed Ino's arm comfortingly, as the blonde girl stared out the window. "Why are you guys gazing at me so adoringly?" Ino smirked, turning to meet their gazes, shaking off Sakura's hand. "It's just Naruto. It's Ami that pissed me off more. Naruto doesn't mean anything. He's just a toy." Ino was practically lying through her teeth. Her three friends laughed, glad playgirl Ino was back. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba and Gaara walked through the door, froze mid-step and then ran to claim the seats near the girls. Sasuke sat down next to Temari, Kiba next to him, then Shikamaru then Gaara. The girls all smiled and immediately a conversation began.

"Hello class! My name is Kurenai, and you are my top English set. We are going to be concentrating on poems this term, but I promise it will be fun!" Kurenai smiled, flicking dark hair out of crimson eyes. Hinata smiled, and waved shyly, as Kurenai's gaze fell onto the four girls.

"Oh, so you're the new girls! Welcome back, Hinata, Temari, Sakura and Ino. I hope you enjoy my English lessons. Now, seen as though it's the first day back, I'm going to let you do whatever you want." Kurenai grinned, settling into her chair and pulling out a book. The class burst into chatter, the girls moving to sit on the desks in front of the boys.

"So, Temari, what's your music interest?" Sasuke smirked, eying the girl next to him. She offered him a black earplug, and pulled out a lime green Ipod. Sasuke put the earplug in, to be hit with music from Flyleaf.

"Is this Perfect?" he asked, and Temari nodded, her perfect lips moving to the lyrics of the song.

"Surely 3oh3 are better." Sasuke stated, closing his eyes and leaning back on his chair. Suddenly the music was gone and Temari's hot breath was near his ear.

"Flyleaf still rock more than 3oh3." she hissed. Sasuke smirked and opened his eyes, resisting an urge to shudder at her closeness.

"No way. Enter Shikari." he grinned. Temari's eyes narrowed and the two began arguing about who was better out of two different bands.

"So, Kiba-kun, what's your favourite lesson?" Hinata asked, in way of conversation. Kiba smiled softly at her, and thought over his answer.

"I like PE. I like running around! I'm like a bundle of energy!" he finally decided, laughing. "How about you?"

"Me? I like Art and English. It's ways of expressing yourself, if you think about it." Hinata smiled. Kiba grinned at her, and then the two began a friendly banter of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Sakura-san, is your hair naturally-""Yes, it is natural. I think my dad had white hair, my mum had red, and the genes mixed to produce pink. Well, that's my theory!" Sakura interrupted the lazy boy, as she fiddled with her bracelets. Shikamaru, not really noticing what he was doing, started tracing circles on her knees. Sakura cringed, and giggled. Shikamaru glanced up, ready to apologize, but saw she was giggling and watching his fingers.

"Sakura-san? Are you… ticklish?" Shikamaru asked, arching an eyebrow playfully. Sakura glanced at him, biting her lip childishly.

"NO!" she laughed, pulling her knees up to her chest. Shikamaru couldn't help smirking, and raised his hands, as if surrendering.

"I wasn't going to tickle you anyway. Promise. It would be too troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, stretching out. Sakura smiled, and dropped her knees back down, before carefully placing her legs in between Shikamaru's legs, hanging off the edge of the table. Shikamaru, unconsciously, let his head rest on her knees, and began to snooze. Sakura smiled down at him, and began pondering what she was feeling, stroking his hair subconsciously.

"So, Gaara, sweets-""Don't call me that please." Gaara interrupted the blonde. Ino pouted but nodded. "Fine, Gaara. Fill me in on the boys here." She insisted, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Gaara sighed, but nodded.

"Fine. Neji is taken, by Harumi in another class from us, and Kankuro is taken by a girl older than us. Her names Tayuya. Naruto is a playboy, Shikamaru thinks it's too troublesome to get into a relationship, but I think he may be rethinking that." the two looked to their left, at a sleeping Shikamaru and a smiling Sakura. Ino giggled softly, and gestured for Gaara to continue.

"Sasuke has lots of fan girls. We all do really, for some reason. But he only likes certain girls. He's only had one proper relationship. Kiba is the energetic type. There are three older people, who are our friends. Chouji, he's big boned, and likes to eat. Lee is obsessed with our PE teacher, and all about youthness. Shino is the mysterious, brooding type." Gaara finished.

"And what about you?" Ino asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Not interested in playgirls." Gaara smiled. (A/N: yes he smiled! ZOMG!!) Ino laughed, and stuck out a hand.

"Wanna be good friends instead?" she smiled, a genuine smile, not a flirtatious one.

"Sure. Thanks Ino." Gaara smiled, shaking her hand.

The gang traipsed out of English, Temari and Sasuke still bickering about bands, Hinata and Kiba still playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shikamaru apologizing profusely about sleeping on Sakura, Sakura pretending to be in a strop with him and Gaara and Ino walking along chattering happily. Sasuke was leading them to a spot the boys had originally claimed, hidden from their fan girls, under a cherry blossom tree with shade and sun, on the grass. Everyone could see, and hear Naruto. Hinata spotted Neji and Harumi, and smiled, while using a water bomb on Kiba's paper. Temari spotted Kankuro, with a girl lying on his lap. There were three other boys, lazing around too, and one jumped up. He had thick black eyebrows, and a black bowl cut.

"YOSH! Who are these youthful, pretty girls who have graced us with their presence?!" he yelled, pointing at them. Hinata shrieked and hid behind Kiba. Sakura arched an eyebrow, Temari stared at him, then continued arguing and Ino stared at him, and stopped walking. Gaara had to pull her along. The yelling boy ran up to Sakura and grabbed her hand, kissing it. "Oh, pretty lady, grace me with your name!""LEE!" Shikamaru snapped, shoving him over. "Leave Sakura alone!"

"Sakura! Oh, my sweet cherry blossom, I-""Touch me, and your face will go where the sun don't shine." Sakura told him calmly, clenching her fists. Shikamaru smiled, and sat down next to a boy who looked like a teddy bear. Lee had bowed and backed away from Sakura, a stupid grin on his face. Sakura followed Shikamaru, and sat cross legged next to him.

"Sakura-san, this is Chouji. Chouji, this is Sakura-san." Shikamaru introduced them, leaning back against the tree trunk and casting his gaze upwards. Sakura extended a hand, and Chouji shook it.

"Hey there Sakura! I like your uniform." Chouji smiled, grabbing a packet of crisps from his bag. Sakura grinned, and looked up at the clouds.

"A clown." her and Shikamaru both said at the same time. They stared at each other.

"I'm talking about the clouds. What are you talking about?" Sakura spluttered.

"The clouds, too." Shikamaru grumbled, looking back up at the sky, a blush evident on his cheeks. Sakura grinned and swivelled round to chaperone Hinata and Kiba's game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Rock!" "Boulder!" Kiba shouted back. Sakura coughed on her drink and started laughing."Kiba-kun, you can't use boulder!" Hinata giggled, as her pink haired friend rolled around laughing. "But, you used water bomb when I said paper!" Kiba complained.

"But… FINE! You win!" Hinata pouted, turning her head to the side and ignoring Kiba.

"Hina-chan!" Kiba whined, pulling on her hair. He began tickling her lightly, and she squirmed, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. Grinning, her tormentor continued tickling her. "Ok! I forgive you!" Hinata gasped, as the two fell from their tickling fight. Kiba grinned down at her and sat back up. Hinata felt herself blushing and shook her head furiously as she sat up. NO! She couldn't like him already!

"Baby cakes Ino, you're ignoring me!" Naruto's whine lifted over the group.

"Baka! I'm talking to Shino-kun!" Ino hissed back. Naruto couldn't believe that he felt hurt. Ino turned her gaze back to a very flattered Shino and smiled sweetly.

"Now. Continue telling me about yourself." she whispered. Shino and Naruto were shocked that every word sounded sexy in her mouth. Naruto trembled with rage as Ino's fingers trailed up Shino's tie. Ino couldn't help but turn and glare at Naruto, but as shocked as he stared at her with a trembling bottom lip. She stopped listening to Shino, and continued staring into Naruto's blue eyes. Then she noticed him smirking. Damn it! How did she fall for that playboy trick! She used that too. It kept people hooked on you! DAMN! Ino growled at Naruto and turned her attention to Shino, who was going on about bugs, an immediate turn off in her opinion.

"Flyleaf!" "Enter Shikari!" "FLYLEAF!" Temari yelled. Sasuke smirked as she stood up, fists clenched and shaking. He smiled inwardly. He liked a girl who would argue back. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her down. Gaara smirked at his sister's shocked face, and Kankuro laughed along with Tayuya, who was lying on his lap.

"Enter Shikari." he told her firmly, putting a finger to her lips. Her jade eyes glared out at him, and she bit his finger lightly. Sasuke paled even more, and withdrew his finger. "Flyleaf." she snarled, as the buzzer rang. "PE!" Sakura smiled, punching the air. Temari grinned and bounced back up, swinging her black bag over her shoulder and heading to Sakura. Lee bounced up. "Sakura, I'm so glad you like PE! My favourite, youthful teacher Might Gai teaches it, and I can tell he will like you! I will escort-""Shikamaru! Take me to PE!" Sakura demanded, in a whiny voice. Shikamaru stood up slowly, yawning. "Troublesome woman why do you-HEY!" he cut himself off, as Sakura grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the PE department. Shikamaru noticed how his hand fit with Sakura's perfectly. He flushed lightly, and dragged his heels to a stop. Sakura jerked round to face him and grinned. "Yay! That freak left us alone!" Sakura cheered, doing a little dance. Shikamaru smirked at her actions, and turned her to the girls changing rooms."See you in a bit, cloud lover." Sakura grinned.

"See ya, troublesome girl." Shikamaru whispered. Her friends all filed in too, along with Tayuya, who was chatting happily with Temari.

~~~~0000~~~~

"So, the PE is mixed up with the older kids. So is Science, depending what set you are in, and maths." Tayuya explained. "They never used to do that." Hinata laughed, as she grabbed the red vest top. She shrugged it on, and looked in the mirror. And paled. Considerably. The top cut off just above her belly button. The black shorts would probably stop above her knees. Hinata groaned, and smirked as Sakura yelped in shock. Ino was fussing with hers, and Temari was staring in horror. They slipped on the black trainers, complete with red laces and stared at each other. Tayuya laughed at their expressions.

"I know. That was my reaction too!" Tayuya smiled, tying up her laces.

"Hey freaks." a snide voice interrupted. They turned to see Ami, the top stretched over her push up bra (A/N: no offence to them, obviously, I just felt the need to write that in!) Sakura gagged, and Ino turned her face away in sheer disgust.

"Hey slags." Hinata sneered. Temari chuckled, and glared at Karin, who was giving Hinata evils. "No we're-""Shut up. You kind of are sluts, right?" Ino interrupted Karin"I-""Rhetorical question." Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Temari sneered. All the other girls were looking over at the six girls having a stand off.

"Bitch, just to let you know, you stay away from our boys. They are ours, and we are theirs.""Please, they wouldn't buy whores like you." Hinata snorted.

"Kiba enjoyed our night the other week." Karin smirked. Hinata tensed, and glared at her. "What?" she hissed.

"Kiba likes me suck-" Karin was cut off, as Hinata's shoulder rammed into her gut. She collapsed on the floor with a yelp, as Hinata pounced on her, hands clenched and pulling her hair. Temari leapt to her friends aid, as Karin knocked Hinata's head onto the floor.

"Just cause Sasuke likes me Temari!" Karin spat, Temari's palm pushing her nose flat against Karin's face. Some of the girls started screaming hysterically.

"Shut it, bitches!" Tayuya barked. Ami sneered at her. "So how much did Kankuro buy you for, whore?" Ami asked Tayuya. Tayuya clenched her hands and turned her face away.

"Naruto doesn't pay me to do what I did to him in the hallways. Remember Ino? You saw us. And Shikamaru just likes me anyway, always trying to get me drunk, so he can-" Ami flew backwards, as both Ino and Sakura punched her in the jaw. Both girls leapt after her, punching, kicking and biting. Tayuya shouted encouragement, knowing if she got involved in the fight, then she would be expelled.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Gai-sensei! Gai-sensei!" a girl called, rushing out of the changing rooms. All the boys turned to look at her. "What is it, Kiki?"

"A fight, sensei! Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Ami and Karin, sensei!" Kiki cried, pointing back to the changing rooms. Sure enough yells and curse words echoed from the changing rooms. "Are the girls all decent in there Kiki?" Gai asked.

"Yes, sensei!" Kiki giggled. Gai charged towards the changing room, on Kiki's heels, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji Gaara and Kankuro on his heels. Kiki danced past the fighting girls and stood with her friends, as the boys filed into the room. Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru widened their eyes in surprise, as they watched Temari and Hinata punch Karin and Sakura and Ino claw at Ami. Kankuro and Gaara smiled as Tayuya danced around the fighting girls, yelling happily and shouting encouragement to her new friends.

"GIRLS!" Gai bellowed. The fighting girls didn't stop.

"Just cause they won't-" "SHUT IT BITCH!" Ino screamed, slamming her palm into Ami's chin. Sakura brought her knee up into her gut with a vicious howl.

"Awah, is poor Hina and Tema upset that the boys-" "GO SPOUT YOUR CRAP TO PEOPLE WHO CARE!" Temari howled at Karin, ramming her shoulder into her gut.

"Oh no, people don't care!" Hinata laughed gleefully, roundhouse kicking Karin.

"GIRLS!" Gai yelled again, getting in between, pulling Ami and Karin behind him. The four attackers stood, panting. Ino's hair had fallen out of place, her shorts torn slightly, and her shins bruised. Temari's hair bands had snapped, and her sandy hair swished down to her shoulder blades, as she shot dagger at Karin, with one bruised eye. Sakura and Hinata seemed to be the worst out. Sakura had a bleeding lip, her shirt ripped up the right side of her torso, her nose bleeding and her knuckles bleeding. Hinata had a lump on her head, her straps of the top ripped off, a cut above her eyebrow dripping blood into her eye, and a cut knee. The four girls straightened up, simultaneously flipping hair over their shoulders and glaring coolly at Gai.

"Dude. Were you aroused by that?" Naruto whispered to his friends. They all grinned back at him, and started chuckling.

"What on earth are you girls thinking?! That's not how ladies act." Gai told them sternly. Karin had her glasses hanging off one ear, her lip split, her shirt ripped and her knees scraped. Ami had bruises on her face, a bloody nose and ripped clothes.

"Well, tell them not to be whores." Hinata snarled.

"OI!" Gai snapped, as the girls started shouting at each other again. They fell into silence."Outside now. I want you to explain what happened." Gai ordered, grabbing Karin and Ami by the arms and marching out. The four girls wrapped their arms round each other, and limped out after him. Tayuya strutted in front, proud of her new friends.

"Hina, you ok?" Kiba whispered. Hinata forced a smile.

"Course." she whispered back, before the four girls let go of each other and limped bravely to the front.

"What happened?"

"Well, we were just getting changed." Temari started.

"Then we were discussing the horrible outfit." Ino smirked.

"And then Ami and Karin came up to us." Hinata glared at them.

"They started going on about how we couldn't go near 'their' boys and how the boys were their property and they were the boy's property." Sakura sneered, placing air quotations round 'their'.

"So, anyways, Karin started going on about how Kiba liked her sucking him off." Hinata waited patiently as Kiba yelled out in protest. "So I rammed my shoulder into her gut. Then she slammed my head against the floor."

"I leapt to help Hinata, and she started teasing me about Sasuke, so I slammed her nose into her face. Apparently me arguing with him means that I like him!" Temari threw her arms up in exasperation, ignoring her blatant lie.

"Anyways, Ami started asking me how much Kankuro paid for me to be with him. I ignored her, cause I know I would get expelled if I got into another fight." Tayuya grinned, supporting Hinata.

"Then Ami started bragging about how she doesn't get paid to do what she did to Naruto in the hallway." Ino stated. "And how Shikamaru likes her anyway, and tries to get her drunk just to get her in bed." Sakura added on. The two girls looked at each other and grinned.

"So we punched her in the jaw." they added together. Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru stared at the beaten girls. They fought for them?

"Ami? Karin? Is this true?" Gai asked, turning to the two girls behind him.

"Yeah." Karin mumbled, looking away.

"I can safely say that we don't like you girls, so none of the stuff you said was true." Sasuke added, flicking a bang out of his eye. He locked eyes with Temari and, for once, smiled sweetly at her. Temari smiled back, and they both winced as the corner of her mouth split and blood trickled down her chin.

"Right. Karin, Ami, it was wrong of you to provoke these four. And Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Temari, it's not ladylike to fight like I saw you fighting. You must discuss your problems with each other, not fist fight like wild animals." Gai decided. Hinata giggled at her friends, and when Gai turned his back, pulled her hands into mock claws and growled threateningly at Karin. The whole class chuckled, and then Gai turned around with a thumbs up and a grin.

"THREE LAPS! GO, GO, GO!"

~~~~0000~~~~

"When he said three laps, I thought he meant of the soccer field out back. Not of the whole car park!" Ino whined to Hinata, as they staggered towards Science. Sakura and Temari bounced in front, chattering happily, and occasionally limping. Ami and Karin were whinging to whoever listened… Which was no one. The bell had rung five minutes ago, and Tayuya, Kankuro, Naruto, Karin, Ami, Lee, Shino and Chouji had gone Orochimaru the other Science teacher. Temari, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Harumi and Gaara were with Jiraiya. Sakura knocked on the door, and a man with white hair came to the door.

"Are you the new girls?" he asked, his mouth open, and staring at their chests.

"Yes. Can we please come into your class?" Ino snapped, annoyed a old man was perving on her. Jiraiya nodded, startled at her tone and let them in. The girls headed to the back table, near to Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Harumi and Gaara. They seated themselves at the table of six, and glanced round the class. Some older kids, some boys staring at them, some at the board and most girls glaring in jealousy.

"Yo, how are your knuckles?" Shikamaru whispered, leaning across the gap towards Sakura. She grinned and shoved a fist up to his eye level. They had stopped bleeding but still looked painful.

"Right! Today, as it's first day back… We're watching the miracle of our bodies." Jiraiya giggled, a blush appearing on his face. Some of the older kids groaned.

"What does he mean?" Hinata asked a boy behind her.

"The sex video." the boy hissed back, rolling his eyes. The girls gasped as one, as the lights dimmed …

~~~~0000~~~~

"Oh." Ino gasped.

"My." Temari gagged.

"Freaking." Sakura grumbled.

"God." Hinata groaned.

"I've been scarred. I didn't think it would actually be a porn tape!" Sakura shrieked, turning heads. "Saku, don't shout it that loudly!" Ino sniggered, as some boys blushed. She sent a wink at them, then scampered after her friends to maths. Boy, was she gonna enjoy this lesson!

~~~~0000~~~~

"Hello guys. We're your teachers. I'm Kotetsu, and this is Izumo. I hope we can get along. I don't like people who think they are cool, when they just aren't." Kotetsu grinned, as the four girls whooped.

"And I hate sprouts. Can't stand them." Izumo chuckled, as two girls whooped as well. "Are there any questions?" Kotetsu asked, clapping his hands together. Sasuke smirked as Temari and Ino shot their hands into the air, and Naruto stared at his new interest, watching as she bounced up and down in her seat.

"Tell us your name, and what your question is." Izumo said, pointing to Temari.

"Hi, I'm Temari, I'm new, and I just want to know how old you guys are." Temari giggled, leaning her chin on her hand, smiling sweetly. Sasuke, Gaara and Kankuro stared wide eyed as Kotetsu and Izumo both chuckled.

"We're both twenty five." Izumo grinned, as Temari smirked, pulling on her bangs.

"And you." Kotetsu pointed at a bouncy Ino.

"Hola, I'm Ino, and I want to know if you two are single." Ino giggled. The entire class started laughing, as Kotetsu and Izumo both flushed bright red.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Told you that would be fun!" Ino cackled, running out the door and spinning to face her friends.

"Oh my God, did you see their faces?" Temari howled, crying with laughter. "That was pure brilliance, Ino-Pig. Pure brilliance!" Sakura chuckled, high-fiving her blonde friend. "You should have seen the guys' faces! Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Gaara and Kankuro. Oh I laughed so hard at them!" Hinata laughed, prancing beside her friends, in pure bliss.

"Shouldn't we wait for them?" Sakura mused, staring behind her.

"No, we know where to go now. Unless someone wants to wait for a certain cloud lover?!" Temari smirked, prodding Sakura's side. "Well, maybe someone wants to wait for a certain playboy blondie!" Sakura sneered, turning to Ino, who gasped in horror. Hinata cackled with laughter, striding alongside her.

"Hey, you want to wait for a dog lover!" Ino turned to her, grinning maliciously.

"Well, Temari wants to wait for a smirking ice cube!" Hinata snapped, as Temari howled with laughter. The four girls continued bickering as they headed towards the cherry blossom tree. Chouji, Harumi, Tayuya, Lee and Shino were already there. As they stopped near the tree, the four girls started laughing, pushing each other jokingly and mimicking each other.

"Hey you guys! Hinata, that cut looks bad!" Harumi whistled, wincing as she touched Hinata's cut.

"Yah, you guys didn't need to stick up for us." Sasuke's voice floated over. "Oh, hush, be thankful!" Temari snapped, spinning round to face the boys. Gaara and Kankuro sighed, Kankuro running to kiss Tayuya.

"Well, it's not my fault you got hurt. You could have just let them carry on." "What, and make them seem like you guys are pimps, and we are whores? You're having a laugh!" Temari snorted. "Temari, we can stick up for ourselves!" Sasuke snapped. "Fine then!" Temari shouted, pushing past him and walking back into school.

"Oh, well done, Ice-cube!" Hinata growled, running after her best friend.

"Look, if someone fights for you, even a girl, you thank them. Don't be a bastard about it." Sakura told the boys in front of her, hurrying after Hinata's indigo hair. Ino scowled at them, glaring more at Naruto and sprang after them. Tayuya and Harumi detached themselves from the boyfriends and ran after the four girls.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Right, are we calmed down now?" Gaara asked, as the six girls walked towards them. Temari was a picturesque of cool, her trousers showing her true personality. Now that the boys thought about it, the four new girls had all done their school uniform to suit their personality. Temari had flames and glitter possibly showing her argumentative side as a bang. Sakura had badges, and hands on her backside, showing her rebellious side. Hinata had different colour fabric sewn onto her skirt, to show her artistic side and Ino had it shortened and tightened, to show her flirty nature.

"Oh, shush Gaara." Temari laughed, settling down next to Sasuke.

"Sorry." she whispered, looking at the grass.

"S'okay. Thanks for beating up the sluts for me." Sasuke whispered back."Oh, it was all my pleasure!" Temari grinned, looking him right in the eye. Sasuke grinned and continued throwing grapes at Naruto's head. Temari joined in, as the group all settled down, talking about Suna, where Temari, Hinata, Sakura and Ino had been staying for six years.

~~~~0000~~~~

"I'm Anko, and I teach art. I'm the teacher, hence, I'm the boss. Anyone doesn't like it, stuff you. Yeah, I'm harsh, but get used to it. You are a trial class, mixing older students with the second oldest students. We will see how it goes." Anko told them, arms folded over her chest and staring coolly at the class. Sakura, Ino, Temari and Hinata liked her already. "Draw what you like the most. So long as you hand something in that has something to do with the theme I've given, you can get a good grade. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes!" the class yelled back.

"Yes, what?" Anko arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, Anko-sensei!" the class chirped merrily.

"Very well. Get on." Anko sighed, sitting behind her desk, and getting out her phone.

Sakura stared hard a the paper. Her Ipod made her happy. She began sketching the bright pink Ipod, complete with headphones. She made little music notes come out of the earpieces, and her favourite song Over and Over by Three Days Grace written on the screen.

Hinata was struggling to find the right shade for Ino's eyes. It was hard shading her friends in. Temari was smirking, Sakura was holding the piece sign, Ino was grinning, and Hinata was striking a model pose, grinning. Hinata loved her new friends. She loved the fact they brought a new attitude to her, that helped her make friends. She was no longer the shy stuttering wimp. She was strong, independent woman.

Temari sketched her motorbike. She drew all the pipes and the handle bars, drawing in a background of trees and flowers. Being on her bike made her feel free. Rushing at high speed made you forget all you problems. She peered over at Ino's work and giggled.

Ino was sketching her vanity stand. Oh yeah, you read right. It was complete with hair straighteners, and not much make up, but had the photos of her friends on it as well.

Kiba was busy sketching his pet, Akamaru. He drew his house behind the white puppy, and then looked up at Hinata. Hinata had her tongue out in concentration, a small smile on her lips, and her eyes focused. Just as Hinata's lavender eyes flickered up to meet Kiba's eyes, Kiba looked back down. Dang it!Naruto was sketching ramen. Yeah, you read right! He had drawn cup ramen, with the lid off, and steam rising off the cup. A pair of noodles were leaning beside the cup ramen, and Naruto was practically drooling with delight.

Sasuke was sketching his tree house, that him and the guys hung up in. He was drawing the inside. Bean bags, rugs, wireless Ipod speakers, posters and photos of him and his friends.

Shikamaru had a turquoise sky, with fluffy white clouds. With a smile, he sketched one that resembled a clown, thinking of Sakura saying that a certain cloud looked like a clown, just as he said it.

Neji was sketching Harumi. He glanced across the table at her and smiled as she flushed, her head down on the piece of paper. She was sketching him, and they both knew it.

Gaara was drawing a raccoon. For some reason that was the only creature that he really seemed to like. Funny, huh?

Kankuro was drawing puppets, complete with strings. The wooden joints, the screws and what not. He chuckled as he reached for a brown. He loved making them too!

Tayuya finished her flute. She looked across at her boyfriend's work and smirked. Figured. Tayuya began drawing notes, letting her hand relax as she wrote a melody she composed herself.

"And, time to hand it in. Thank you so much, for keeping the chatting low. See you tomorrow, you lazy bunch." Anko grinned. Everyone handed in their work, filing out the door.

"What did you draw Ami?" Karin asked loudly. "Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Kankuro. What about you?" Ami answered back just as loudly.

"Sasuke, Kiba and Gaara. Isn't that funny?!" Karin squealed, smirking at the four girls. Kiba grabbed Hinata as she went to dart after them, and pulled her back firmly.

"No more fighting. Their faces are already ruined enough as it is." Neji hissed, wrapping an arm round Harumi's waist. Sakura burst into fits of giggles, turning towards Asuma-sensei's room, for music.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Now then. I don't care what you do. Don't break the instruments, don't sing if you can't sing and whatever you do, don't fight." Asuma looked directly at the six who had previously been in a fight. Our four heroines grinned sheepishly, and Karin and Ami just scowled.

"Off you go!" Asuma ordered, turning to the board, and writing the rules up, just in case anyone chose to not remember it. Shikamaru began writing a song, pausing and looking out the window, as if to get ideas. Sasuke and Naruto bickered over who was playing on the drums, and Kiba set up his microphone. Neji grabbed the guitar, Gaara and Kankuro on bass. Sasuke won the fight over the drums, and Naruto took the keyboard. The boys looked around for their four new friends. Harumi had dragged them away, and was writing a new song too. Her tongue was stuck out in concentration, and Neji smiled at her. Shikamaru handed Kiba the piece of paper, who stuck it in his back pocket. Shikamaru and Neji began tuning up their electric guitars, to Naruto's keyboard.

"Are they in a band?" Hinata asked, watching the boys. Kiba was mouthing lyrics, while messing around with one of Sasuke's drumsticks, twirling it with his fingers.

"Yeah. That's how I met Neji. They were playing at my parent's place, and I went up and talked to him. Now they get gigs at my parent's bar. Tayuya also met Kankuro there. Lee, Shino and Chouji help to manage, write songs and spend the money for the band. But Shikamaru likes to write songs." Harumi smiled at her memory. Sakura picked up a acoustic guitar and grinned.

"What song?" Temari asked, as Sakura strummed softly.

"I'm gonna do All Around Me, acoustic version by Flyleaf." Sakura grinned at her Flyleaf loving friend. Temari grinned, and settled down to watch.

Sakura kept strumming, eventually falling into her well known chords. She was aware of her friends watching her, of the boys stopping their tuning to gaze over at where the music was coming from. She began singing, focusing on her fingers.

_My hands are searching for you  
__My arms are outstretched towards you  
__I feel you on my fingertips  
__My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire runs in through my being  
__Burning I'm not used to seeing you  
_

_I'm still alive, I'm still alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
__Thickening the air I'm breathing  
__Holding on to what I'm feeling  
__Savouring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me  
__And you whisper you love me  
__And I begin to fade  
__Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway  
__The angels singing say we are alone with you  
__I am alone and they are too with you_

Hinata joined in for the chorus, adding her voice to Sakura's voice, their pitches perfect.

_I'm still alive, I'm still alive, We're still alive_

_And I can feel you all around me  
__Thickening the air I'm breathing  
__Holding on to what I'm feeling  
__Savouring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry (holy)_

_The light is white (holy)_

_And I see you (holy)_

Temari and Ino smiled, before joining in with Sakura and Hinata, the four friends singing as one.

_I'm alive, I'm still alive, We're still alive_

_And I can feel you all around me  
__Thickening the air I'm breathing  
__Holding on to what I'm feeling  
__Savouring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand  
__I give it to you  
__Now you own me  
__All I am  
__You said you would never leave me  
__I believe you  
__I believe_

_I can feel you all around me  
__Thickening the air I'm breathing  
__Holding on to what I'm feeling  
__Savouring this heart that's healed_

Sakura grinned up at her friends, pleased that they could still remember all the lyrics and everything.

"Girls, that was brilliant." Asuma called, from his desk. Sakura turned to grin at him too, only then noticing Shikamaru and his band with their mouths wide open. She smirked at them, and turned back to her friends. "Hinata, sing us a song."

"What? OOH! I wanna do White Horse, by Taylor Swift. It's a good song!" Hinata grinned excitedly. Sakura passed the guitar over to her pale friend, and Hinata took it gently, cradling it as if it might shatter. (A/N: probably would as well, if it was dropped real hard! XP)

Hinata smiled softly, taking a deep breath, then began to sing along with her gentle playing.

_Say you're sorry  
__That face of an angel comes out  
__Just when you need it to  
__As I pace back and forth all this time  
__'Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on,  
__The days drag on  
__Stupid girl  
__I should have known, I should have known_

_That I'm not a princess  
__This ain't a fairytale  
__I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
__Lead her up the stairwell  
__This ain't Hollywood,  
__This is a small town  
__I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
__Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
__To come around._

_Baby I was naíve,  
__Got lost in your eyes  
__I never really had a chance,  
__I had so many dreams about you and me.  
__Happy endings  
__Now I know_

_I'm not a princess  
__This ain't a fairytale  
__I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
__Lead her up the stairwell  
__This ain't Hollywood,  
__This is a small town  
__I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
__Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
__To come around._

Her strumming got harder, and her voice got stronger for the better part.

_And there you are on your knees  
__Begging for forgiveness,  
__Begging for me  
__Just like I always wanted,  
__But I'm so sorry_

Ino, Temari and Sakura joined in. Hinata glanced across at Harumi, to see her still working on her song.

_Cause I'm not your princess  
__This ain't our fairytale  
__I'm gonna find someone, someday  
__Who might actually treat me well.  
__This is a big world,  
__That was a small town  
__There in my rear view mirror,  
__Disappearing now.  
__And it's too late for you and your White Horse  
__Now its too late for you and your White Horse_

_To catch me now._

Hinata smiled, as her friends let her take the solo again

_Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
__Try and catch me now  
__Oh  
__It's too late  
__To catch me now._

"Whoa, get you Hina!" Temari laughed, nudging her lightly. Hinata blushed, as some of her new friends began clapping. Swallowing her shyness she turned, stood up and bowed, a small smirk on her lips. Kiba was staring, astounded, his hands wrapped around the microphone stand, staring at her. She giggled, her hand in front of her mouth, and turned to Temari. "Hit it, Tema." she smiled, handing the guitar carefully over. Temari grinned, and leapt right into her song.

_You'd said we'd never get this far  
__You said your words, we've played our parts  
__Said your two cents now  
__It's my turn_

_So, sit down, shut up  
__Are you ready?_

_So, you think you know how this story goes  
__Are you ready for this?_

_Sit down, are you ready for this?  
__Shut up, are you ready for this?  
__Stand up, are you ready for this?_

_This game  
__Are you ready?_

_I thought you'd never come this far  
__I thought your words meant something more  
__Said my two cents now  
__It's your turn_

_So stand up and scream  
__Are you ready?_

_So you think you know how this story goes  
__Are you ready for this?_

Sakura and Hinata joined in. Ino just clapped in time, a smirk on her face, as the whole class watched the five girls.

_Sit down, are you ready for this?  
__Shut up, are you ready for this?  
__Stand up, are you ready for this?_

_This game  
__Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?  
__Are you ready for this?_

_Sit down, are you ready for this?  
__Shut up, are you ready for this?  
__Stand up, are you ready for this?_

_This game  
__Are you ready for this? _

"TEMA!" Sakura laughed, hugging Temari excitedly. "I love that song! Three Days Grace! Rock on dude!"

"Saku, don't do that again. The whole rock on thing." Temari grinned, shoving her pink haired friend away.

"Which song?" Harumi asked, her eyes still on her paper. "Are you ready." Hinata told her, trying to peer over her paper. "No peeking!" Harumi laughed, shielding the paper. Temari turned to Ino. "Come now Ino. Your turn!" Temari laughed, placing the guitar into her lap. Ino sighed and grinned, as a song formed in her head.

_A poetic genius,  
__Its something I don't see,  
__Why would a genius be trippin' on me? _

_And there's looking and another ,  
__Why he can't see is that I'm looking through his eyes,  
__So many lies behind his eyes.  
__and tell me stories from your past, _

_And sing me songs you wrote before.  
__I tell you this my Poison Prince,  
__You'll soon be knocking on Heaven's door. _

_Some kind of Poison Prince,  
__With your eyes in a daze.  
__Some kind of Poison Prince,  
__Your life is like a maze.  
__And what we all want and what we all crave,  
__Is an upbeat song,  
__So we can dance, the night away. _

_Who said life was easy,  
__Who said life was fair,  
__Who said nobody gived a damn,  
__And nobody even cared.  
__The way you're acting now,  
__Like you left that all behind.  
__You've given up,  
__You've given in,  
__And I'm a sucker of that kind. _

_Some kind of Poison Prince,  
__With your eyes in a daze.  
__Some kind of Poison Prince,  
__Your life is like a maze. _

Hinata and Sakura sang along this time, Temari tapping out the drum beat on the table.

_And what we all want and what we all crave,  
__Is an upbeat song ,  
__So that we can dance, the night away. _

_Some kind of Poison Prince,  
__With your eyes in a daze.  
__Some kind of Poison Prince,  
__Your life is like a maze.  
__And what we all want and what we all crave,  
__Is an upbeat song ,  
__So that we can dance, the night away._

"Amy Macdonald, Poison Prince, baby!" Ino yelled, ending with a flourish, standing up and bowing.

"Well girls, I can see you have good voices. But are they as good as our boy band?" Asuma asked, gesturing to the boys, who had finished setting up. Kiba turned at 'boy band' to see Hinata staring at him, a small smile on her face. He flushed and stepped up to the microphone.

"Go on Kiba-kun!" Karin called. He scowled at her and turned to Sasuke, who nodded and tapped his sticks, counting in for their band.

Whole band ~~~~  
_I got this shit on lock  
__I got this shit on lock  
__Holla' Holla' at me if you on my block  
__I got this shit on lock  
__I got this shit on lock  
__Holla' Holla' at me if you on my block_

Kiba ~~~~  
_I got yo' dogs on a collar, balla  
__So how you like that?  
__Chokechain for their necks, and I don't think they bite back  
__Woof woof, How they howl  
__Give some chow, they bout to growl  
__Little dogs will kill you dude, as soon as you let 'em out_

Kiba and Gaara echoes ~~~~  
_Purebred (Purebred)  
__Got 'em with the nice coat  
__Your head (Your head)  
__When I stick em' at the right throat  
__big teeth (big teeth)  
__Shock collars on their necks  
__You fuck with 3OH!3, and motherfuckas know they next_

Sasuke and Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru echoes ~~~~  
_Now get yo' drum on (c'mon and getcha drum on)  
__Getcha getcha drum on (c'mon and getcha drum on)_

Kiba and Kankuro echoey part ~~~~  
_I got a chokechain for my pitbull layne  
__I got a shock collar for my rotweiler  
__Got a - chokechain for my pitbull layne  
__I got a shock collar for my rotweiler  
__Got a - Chokechain (ch-ch-chokechain)  
__I got a shock collar ( sh-sh-shock collar)  
__I got a choke chain (ch-ch-chokechain)  
__I got a shock collar (sh-sh-shock collar)_

Kiba ~~~~  
_I got my woof from a white tee, He won't bite me  
__Fuckin with me, and you'll get bitten most likely  
__Howlin' at the moon, growling at the lightning  
__ugh, this fling I spin is mad frightening  
__We got the drum hits, tell your kid to get a better etiquitte  
__Before he splits his seed to try to spin a bit of rhetoric  
__You gotta sa-say, g-g-go put it away  
__Yeah we be runnin' the game, now it's all one in the same_

Sasuke and Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru echoes ~~~~  
_Now get yo' drum on (c'mon and getcha drum on)  
__Getcha getcha drum on (c'mon and getcha drum on)_

Whole band ~~~~  
_I got this shit on lock  
__I got this shit on lock  
__Holla' Holla' at me if you on my block  
__I got this shit on lock  
__I got this shit on lock  
__Holla' Holla' at me if you on my block _

All their fan girls clapped hysterically, some even crying they were that crazy. Sakura and Temari howled and whooped, Ino, Harumi and Hinata whistling and clapping. Asuma grinned, and then the bell rang. The group of five girls ran hurriedly to the door. Harumi skidded to a halt, waiting for Neji.

"See ya Harumi!" Hinata yowled, scampering towards the front door.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" the other three chorused, racing each other with shouts of glee. The boys just tumbled out the door, and they all stared at the back of the four girls, slamming out the front door. They blinked, looked at each other, then chased after them.

_I never thought I would be chasing AFTER a girl! _Each boy thought, as they chased down their feminine friends.

"OI! Where are you going?!" Kiba hollered, jumping down the five steps and towards the four girls. Hinata turned and cocked her head to the side curiously.

"We're heading home." she said, mildly confused.

"But… School doesn't end for another forty-five minutes." Sasuke spluttered. Temari placed a hand on her hip and arched an eyebrow, tossing her bangs out of her eyes.

"It's free period. We're going home." she said firmly, hopping onto her dark green bike. Sakura and Ino were already revving up the engine, listening to the conversation and muttering between each other. Hinata grinned, reversing out of her space. She saluted the boys, winked at Harumi then howled loudly and sped out the car park. Temari howled back and raced after her friend, Ino and Sakura laughing and speeding along after them, side by side. The boys listened to the engines disappear. They all turned to look at each other. What troublesome girls they were.

"So… I'll see you tomorrow. Yup. Bye." Hinata hung up her phone. Harumi had got a hold of their house number, and they were discussing boys down the phone. Harumi had been gushing about Neji, Tayuya joined in with Kankuro, Sakura with Shikamaru, Ino with Naruto and various others, Temari about Sasuke and Hinata about Kiba. The phone had been on loud speaker, and now they were heading to bed. Hinata curled up and grinned. _What a productive first day_. Little did she know, that thought was running through her housemates heads at the same time.

* * *

**SilverWolfStar ~~~~ **Lol, i thought the song Kiba and the gang sang kinda fit Kiba!! Remember, as Hidan said, i don't own Naruto or the songs that i typed up. Thank you lots for reading, and please please please Review!  
**Akatsuki ~~~~ **Please review! un! We'll be in chapter 4!!  
**SilverWolfStar ~~~~ **WHAT.... the fuck?!?! BYE ZE BYE people and thanks again to PhoenixTears95 and Sir Greatness for your nice reviews!! Peace out dawgs! (Peace sign) xx


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

I'm really considering re-writing this story… I'm sorry, I really don't have the time, since I have another story that's going better than this one, since my writing has improved, and I have another couple of plot bunnies breeding in my mind! DX

Of course, I'm so, SO grateful for the 10 reviews I've gotten for my first ever story written on FanFiction, it's just I don't know where to go, so I need to find a new plotline, and re-write this.

I feel like my skills have improved slightly, and that my favourite characters and pairings have changed dramatically too, so I'm considering an entirely new change.

Obviously keep Hinata badass… None of my stories are complete without a badass Hina-hime!

Like I said, I'm so grateful for the reviews, and I hope when the re-write version comes out, I can take note of your names and notify you immediately.

Thank you muchly!

Wolfie-chan =^.^= x

**Deidara: **What about us, yeah?!  
**Sasori: **Typical. She forgot.  
**Wolfie: **Nuh-uh!  
**Deidara: **Yuh-uh, yeah!  
**Wolfie: **…. Fine… Maybeh I forgot a little bit…  
**Deidara and Sasori: **HAH!  
**Wolfie: **Ahm sorry!  
**Deidara**: … Okai, we forgive you X3  
**Sasori: **Yup!  
**Wolfie, Deidara and Sasori: **(group hug) AWAH! X3

Sorry again! And Thank you!

Wolfie-chan =^.^= x  
Deidara, yeah!  
Akasuna no Sasori.


End file.
